Many cosmetics and personal care products employ various film forming agents to aid in spreading and adhering a formulation to a surface such as skin. The class of polymers known as organosiloxanes, including polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS or Dimethicone), have recently received considerable attention as film-formers in cosmetic products due to their excellent spreading properties and biological inertness. Examples of cosmetic formulations including organosiloxane film formers include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,402 (L'Oreal), U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,775 (Mary Kay Cosmetics), U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,780 (Estee Lauder); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,266 (Revlon), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Recent advances have included the use of polyorganosiloxane polyurethane polymers.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0238611 describes cosmetic compositions comprising a particular silicone polyurethane which is the reaction product of a silicone pre-polymer with a diisocyanate. The silicone pre-polymer is an alkoxylated, bis-hydroxyalkyl group terminated polydialkylsiloxane, in which the reactive —OH group is attached to a carbon atom. It is stated that the use of the particular silicone-containing polyurethane provides improved film-forming properties and imparts transfer-resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,093 describes polyurethane block condensation products comprising a polysiloxane graft and their use as film-formers in treating keratinous materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,581 describes cosmetic compositions comprising a pseudolatex based on a multiblock polycondensate which contains a polysiloxane block and a polyurethane and/or polyurea block wherein the polyurethane and/or polyurea block further comprises anionic or cationic groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,753 describes skin cleansing compositions, said to have moisturizing properties, which comprise a urethane siloxane copolymer.
Despite the advances in film forming methods and compositions, there remains a need in the art for improved transfer resistance and long wear properties for cosmetic compositions for the skin and hair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for improved transfer resistance and long wear properties for cosmetic compositions for the skin and hair.